


Til Death Do Us Part

by NovaKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Serial Killer Castiel, Victim Blaming, Victim Dean, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKat/pseuds/NovaKat
Summary: Don't judge me, I had to do it.Castiel is a blossoming serial killer, who by chance has become quite stricken with Dean Winchester. Whether he wants to slam him against the wall, or hang him from the ceiling for a gruesome murder, even Castiel doesn't know.





	1. Chapter 1

   He was a gentle man. A good man. He went to church every day. He did mounds of charity work, and donated to the red cross regularly. A model citizen is a way you could describe him. But in the end, that was not at all who he was. That was all a front for his operation. It started as just simple tapering with medical equipment at children's hospitals. He would sneak poisons and lead into the I.V. bags. Slowly yet surely all of the children started to die. He was questioned of course, but with his upstanding record, he was quickly dismissed as a suspect. Seeing all of that suffering made his blood boil over in the most sensual ways. Nothing had really brought this on, rather he had been suppressing these feelings of rage for the longest time. Soon enough, the silent killing did not sate his appetite. He wanted more. More blood, more suffering. 

   The next killings were less calculated and messy. He had gunned down his entire church community at Sunday Mass. The sound of sirens ringing down the street echoed in the church halls. In order to save his own hide, he quickly shot himself in the leg and laid among the rest of the victims. He had claimed to not have seen the shooter, but had laid still in order to escape the massacre. Yet again, his lovely record dismissed him. He was treated in the general hospital, then left too rest. Then, the real murders started.   
Castiel found that guns were not his preferred method of extermination. No, he was much more interested in stringing his victims up like cattle. Elegantly slicing them apart, bathing in their screams and pleads for mercy. He craved that kind of power over people. To see the light leaving their eyes as he betrayed each and every one of them. 

~~~~

   Dean Winchester had always been a bit of a trouble maker. He slept with strippers, moms, and even the grocery store clerk. Once, he even tried to pick up a prostitute, but his younger brother Sam, the FBI agent, had quickly nipped that in the bud. There was no way that big ol Sammy was going to arrest his brother for something so embarrassing. Dean was already one of the town drunks, being arrested for paying for a prostitute would have been icing on the cake. 

~~~~

   After a night of yet again, more heavy drinking, Dean was being hauled off to the FBI office on a DUI charge. "Hey, watch the shoes, they're brand new man." Dean snapped at the agent, who responding with merely a grunt and a shove forward. "Your brother isn't going to be able to bail you out all the time you know. If you had an ounce of human decency, you would cut him a break on all of your bullshit." A low groan came from the Winchester as he was pushed towards the interrogation room. "Yeah well I don't ask him too!" Dean was about to say more when the door opened and words from a strange man could be heard. "I'm sorry Agent Winchester, I still do not remember much about the man who shot me. I know he was rather tall, a blonde I do believe. I apologize, I wish I could be of more help.. What happened was..." False tears began trickling down Castiel's face. He was indeed upset about the occurrences at the church. But only upset about how much he would have rather knifed them all.

   Sam quickly noticed his drunk brother and partner standing at the door, a shallow frown appearing on his face. "Yes Mister Novak, I am sorry for bringing this up again. You are free to leave as soon as Ruby here finishes writing down your statement okay?" The man nodded, tilting his head as he looked up at the older Winchester. "Is this someone else involved in the case?" Plump, succulent lips coupled with giant green eyes, the man had peeked Castiel's interest in the most cynical way. "No, just my idiot brother who looks to have gotten in trouble again. Dean, what the hell did we talk about? You can't keep doing this man, my job is on the line!" His name is Dean? What a perfect name for such a perfect man. "No you mean what did you talk about, I just listened." Oh and a feisty one at that. How intriguing. "I can't take you home right now, and I don't want to deal with your shit so I guess you're just gonna have to wait in the lobby." Castiel quickly chimed in, seeking out the perfect opportunity. "Oh, Mister Winchester, I could take him home. Perhaps I could tell him about the lord and maybe he will have a change of heart next time." With compassionate eyes, he stood up. "It's the least I could do to repay you for how much you've done for me these past months... Please let me." He offered a sweetened smile, a look of pure angelic bliss on his face. 

   Sam thought for a minute before hastily taking Castiel up on the offer. "Actually yeah if you don't mind, he doesn't live too far from here. Plus, he could use the good influence anyways." Without letting Dean let so much of a word slip, Sam ushered the two men outside to Castiel's car, giving him directions to the other's house.  
It wasn't until they were a few minutes out of the parking lot, that Castiel finally spoke up. "So, why is it you enjoy causing so many problems for your younger brother?" Castiel spoke softly, doing his best to control his malicious side in the man's presence. "Not like I enjoy it that much. Dude just wont stop sending his FBI goons to watch my every move." A tinge of irritation struck at Castiel's heart. Dean was being watched. There was no way he could make his move anytime soon. "Did you stop to think, that maybe if you clean up your act, he would stop having people watch you? It could benifit you greatly." With a slight amusment in his eyes, the charming man spoke up once again. "Oh? Are you trying to give me advice on how to ditch my brother? Thought you were some holy man." An almost devious smile grew on Castiel's face, his plan sorting out perfectly. "Not at all Dean. I just believe you can benifit from some independance. I will email Sam about it if you would like? But of course only after your behavior improves." Dean replied, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah? You'd do that? Sounds like a plan man."

   Shortly after dropping the man off, and after quietly watching him from down the street, Castiel noticed a leather jacket in his passenger seat. Dean must have left it, perfect. An excuse to come back and see him again, as well as something to help the fire burning throughout his body. He would certainly wash it before returning it of course. Especially for his plans to use it during the night.


	2. Forgiveness

   Sam Winchester sat in his office, going over the gruesome crime scene photos from the latest string of murders. The coroner's report had stated that each individual had been alive at the time of the desecrations. The images of the victim's being filled and diced as they watched in horror, seeped through his mind. All of that suffering made Sam's blood boil. This unnamed serial killer had also shifted his target pool to men in women in their mid thirties, with all shades of blonde hair and green eyes. The thought of his brother being a possible next victim made his previous meal lurch up in his stomach. He had attempted to set up a security detail for his brother, but had quickly been shot down by Castiel, who reminded Sam about how much more behaved Dean was now that he had personal space. Speaking of, Castiel had been a great deal of help the past few weeks. He had happily suggested that the possible reason for the new victim pool, was that they all resembled the killer. The description of the man was similar to the targets, so it could only be assumed that the man had green eyes as well. Sam had even given Castiel a level of security clearance, enjoying how much he was pushing the case forwards.

   Of course, Castiel was simply pushing them in the opposite direction. How foolish could these people be? The fact that he now could stop by and tamper with any evidence as he pleased. They had constantly spoke about Dean as well, Sam practically telling him their life story as Castiel continued refilling the man's caffeine supply.

~~~~~

   "Yes, of course Mister Winchester, it's no problem at all. What time? Six Thirty? Yes I will deliver it for you. Not at all." Castiel swiftly hung up the phone, sighing as he turned to the man, strapped up behind him. The man, with light blonde hair and slight emerald eyes. "Dean, my darling. I am afraid we are going to have to finish this up rather quickly. But don't fret just yet, I will see you next time alright?" A wicked grin shoved its way onto his face as he gently tore the tape off of his mouth. "I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable, I just couldn't have you making any noises. Even without your tongue, you can still scream you know. It's fascinating you know. I am only here to display my undying love for you. How could you reject me so? I am heartbroken Dean. I truly am." He forced the man's mouth open, peering in at the burned bit of muscle left. A disturbingly large bulge in his pants grew as he imagined the real Dean Winchester being there before him, not this silly knock off.  
A pleading cry came from the man flipped up in front of him. Noticing the man's eyes fearfully glance at Castiel's growing erection, he rolled his head back as laughs bellowed out of his throat. "Oh please, what use would that be without your tongue?! Perhaps if you had stayed quiet like I asked, you would still have it. Hmm.. What a shame. I suppose I will have to be more convincing next time." With a flash, his knife was in the poor man's heart. As he pulled his knife away, mounds of blood splattered out, drenching his apron in the most satisfying way possible.

~~~~~

   While the idea of kidnapping Dean that very night practically thrashed around in his mind, Castiel carefully restrained from heavily dosing the pie he was to deliver for Dean's thirty days of sobriety. Not from alcohol, but simply from crime. With a gentle knock on the door, Castiel stood waiting in his trench coat with a fresh apple pie in his hands. Not too shortly after, Dean answered the door in nothing but his pajama bottoms. A fire brewed in his heart as he quickly glanced up and down at the man. "Your brother requested that I deliver this to you Dean." A sugared smile on his face, Castiel offered out the pie. Dean appeared to be incredibly grateful as he grabbed the pie, their hands briefly touching as he did so. This practically surged through Cas' body as he painfully pulled his hands back. "Thanks man, wanna come in?" The offer seemed sincere enough, but as soon as he noticed a woman sneaking out through the back, a storm peaked in his mind. Quickly removing himself from the rage-inducing situation, Castiel replied nonchalantly. "Oh, it's a very kind offer but I have things to attend to at home. Take care, Dean." Keeping calm, he swiftly turned to leave. It wasn't a lie after all, he did have things to tend to. That degenerate whore who dared to taint his precious angel was soon to be on the chopping block.

~~~~~

   Only days after his encounter with Dean, Castiel had carefully abducted the woman. It was a large risk, she was not in suit with his previous victims. But what else could he do? The vixen had seduced his love. It was only the right thing to do. He had to liberate Dean from her. He could forgive him for the charlatan act, but not the woman.

   "You know," he spoke, calmly cutting into the woman's womb as she sobbed through the gag, "I cannot forgive you like I do Dean. You poisoned him with your fithly body. It's such a shame really, you are quite beautiful. Perhaps you will learn not to sleep with a taken man." A low laugh seeped through his lips, eyes widening with bliss. "Oh, but that's right. There wont be a next time for you. I pray that you repent for your sins before I am finished."

   A gratifying squish followed as his carefully pulled back the skin between her hips. "That adrenaline should keep you going for ohhh maybe thirty more minutes. That's more than enough time to clean you up." A soft sigh came from the man as he lifted the now sloppily cut out womb. It had taken him some time to cut around the guts, but in the end it was oh so wonderfully worth it. The poor girl had bleed out minutes ago, but that did not stop Castiel from his monologue. "Now, see this? I have made you pure again. You may now pass onto heaven. It was my mercy that saved you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hoping to pop out a chapter later for christmas <3//

**Author's Note:**

> //Yes, Castiel uses Dean's jacket as masturbatory material.//


End file.
